Hydrogenated olefins can be produced in numerous ways, including via elimination reactions for example. Hydrogenating an olefin, particularly halogenated olefins, can prove to be difficult for at least the reason that the drawback of hydrogenating an olefin is that the hydrogens typically add across the double bond saturating the compound. It can be beneficial to be able to add a hydrogen to an olefin without saturating the compound. The present invention provides chemical production processes and systems for hydrogenating olefins.